1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a uniform distributor apparatus for uniformly distributing a fluid having dual gaseous and, liquid phases, and more particularly, to an apparatus for uniformly distributing a gaseous and liquid phase fluid to entrances of a core of a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heat exchangers employed in various chemical plants or in cryogenic separating or liquefying apparatus, in order to uniformly distribute a liquid having dual gaseous and liquid phases to a core of such a heat exchanger in the widthwise direction of the core, it has been proposed that the fluid is first separated, outside the heat exchanger, into a gaseous phase and a liquid phase, which are then separately introduced into a distributing apparatus integrally disposed on the top of the heat exchanger so that it may be distributed uniformly to entrances of the core by means of the distributor. One of such distributors is disclosed in the specification of, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,334, and this distributor has a structure as shown in FIG. 1. Thus, this apparatus includes a header 2 disposed on the top of a core 1 of a heat exchanger and extends along the height of the core 1, and a spreading pipe 3 extending along the length of the core 1 and having a plurality of spaced rows of spreading holes 4 formed radially therein, wherein a liquid can be distributed to entrances 5 of a triangular fin section 7 connected to descending flow passages 8 from the spreading holes 4 of the spreading pipe 3 independently of the rate of distribution of gas from a feed gas nozzle 6 to the entrances 5 of the descending flow passages 8 via the header 2. However, although the spreading holes 4 in each row are differentially spaced from each other, that is, the distance between adjacent spreading holes near an end of each row is made, in the disclosed apparatus, smaller than the distance between adjacent spreading holes near the center of each row in order to attain uniform distribution of liquid in the widthwise direction of the core, a greater amount of liquid will still be distributed around the center than around opposite ends of each row. Accordingly, the apparatus is disadvantageous in that liquid is not distributed uniformly over the entire width of the core and fluctuation of the amount of liquid will cause fluctuation in the distribution of the liquid.